


you fill my head with you

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, Sweaters, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: The soft padding of footsteps from the window behind Yaku’s bed, and then the dip of the mattress behind him signaled Fukunaga burrowing his way into Yaku’s blanket burrito.Or, Yaku and Fukunaga snuggle early in the morning, and it's all very sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichimocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimocha/gifts).



> Written for the Haikyuu!! Rarepair Exchange 2017. My gift recipient is tumblr user [ suujimattsu ](http://suujimattsu.tumblr.com/) ; I hope you enjoy!! I had a lot of fun writing this pairing :D

Yaku shifted in his blanket cocoon, trying to hide his face from the creeping sunlight without suffocating himself in his plush pillows. It became clear within minutes that it wouldn’t be physically possible to hide from the Sun’s rays, and Yaku gave up the fight, cracking his eyelids open just enough to squint across the wide expanse of his bed.

The sunlight glanced off the far wall, brightening Yaku’s cheerful bedroom to a hazy, warm summer gold. The light revealed a clean, orderly room, with school supplies, clothes, and various knickknacks neatly put away on shelves and in the closet. Closer to Yaku’s immediate field of vision laid a second lump of blankets, discarded atop a borrowed futon on Yaku’s floor. Yaku blinked, fighting the last traces of sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out where his guest could have gone.

The soft padding of footsteps from the window behind Yaku’s bed, and then the dip of the mattress behind him signaled Fukunaga burrowing his way into Yaku’s blanket burrito.

Yaku smiled sleepily, tempted to just roll over and tickle the living daylights out of his cute boyfriend just to hear his adorable quiet giggles. He doubted Fukunaga realized he was awake, however, and he would rather not give him a heart attack. He settled for stretching meticulously, shaking the numb feeling of sleep from his body.

He curled his toes in affection when a cold nose pressed against the back of his neck, followed by a kiss so faint he could almost believe he’d imagined it. He struggled to turn around in the constricting blankets, but finally managed to face his boyfriend, greeting him with a quiet _‘Good morning, Shouhei.’_ and a gentle kiss to his nose.

Yaku was rewarded with a small smile and a gentle caress to his cheek, and he watched as Fukunaga signed a sleepy-looking _good morning_ back at him, signs blurred somewhat by the overlong sleeve of the sweater he’s stolen from Yaku.

Yaku shifted again, trying to get more comfortable in his twisted mess of blankets, and let out a small shriek when Fukunaga’s icy toes found his legs. Fukunaga tilted his head with his customary wide-eyed expression, short eyebrows tilted up in what Yaku had learned to read as both amusement and innocent incredulity. Yaku frowned playfully as Fukunaga signed a belated, _sorry, I forgot my socks,_ tapping him on the shoulder in lieu of putting effort into playfully smacking him.

Yaku glanced at the time on his phone after rummaging around for it under his pillows, and concluded that it was still early enough to justify not getting out of bed and doing things. Fukunaga was clearly onboard with that idea, only protesting when Yaku rearranged the blankets and accidentally let the cold air in under the covers. Once the remaining blanket snarls were unknotted, Yaku tucked himself back in, snuggling close to Fukunaga and reveling in the warmth of his body and the comfort of his closeness.

Fukunaga curled around Yaku like a sleepy kitten, sliding a leg between Yaku’s and nosing at his neck again. His hand came to twine itself with Yaku’s, and he gave it a squeeze, feeling the answering pressure moments later. Fukunaga placed a soft kiss on Yaku’s smile, and gently traced an _‘I love you’_ on his chest.

Yaku grinned back so hard it nearly hurt, whispering a tender _‘I love you, too’_ back at his soft boyfriend, and let himself be tugged under by sleep and the nearness of his loved one.


End file.
